Sun and Storm
by SK Dark Dragon
Summary: Whenever it rains, the sun goes behind the clouds during the storm. Sanzo and Goku find themselves out in the woods in the middle of a storm, surrounded by bloodthirsty demons...


**Sun and Storm**

Notes: Welcome to my next Saiyuki fic! This one will be a one-shot, centering mainly around Sanzo and Goku. (NOT as a couple. I do NOT write yaoi.) I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters. And I know the Merciful Goddess has a proper name, but I prefer to just call her "the Merciful Goddess."

Please leave a kind review when you finish reading, and enjoy!

* * *

_"After I lost what was precious to me, I realized how small I was. I vowed never again to care for someone so much that I couldn't bear to lose them."_

"You did say that, didn't you, Konzen?" A dark-haired woman mused, seated on a golden throne up in the heavens, golden bracelets adorning her arms and legs as she stared down into the widespread lake in front of her.

The silvery surface was dotted with pink-tinged flowers resting on lily pads, giving the lake a calm and peaceful appearance. Below the surface, however, was an entirely different matter.

The Merciful Goddess watched eagerly as the affairs of the lower world played out in front of her, content to watch the struggles of her four favorite mortals as they journeyed west.

She eyed the blonde-haired priest as he hit Goku and Gojyo over the head with his paper fan, the two having been arguing in the backseat of the green jeep as Hakkai drove on, chuckling.

"It's your _motto, _so to speak," The Merciful Goddess continued to herself, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as the scene continued to play out before her. "But I wonder, have you really kept your vow, being so _close _to those three misfits for all this time?"

_"Wow…it's so shiny! It's like the sun!"_

The Merciful Goddess chuckled to herself again, recalling Goku's words 500 years before as she watched the group arrived at an inn down in the lower world.

"Oh what a hard motto to live up to," she mused, shaking her head in amusement as she smiled. "Especially with a boy that like around," she added, eyeing the golden-eyed monkey demon.

* * *

The sky was dark overhead as Hakkai pulled the green jeep to a stop in the dirt lot outside of an inn. Gojyo and Goku were arguing in the backseat over some trivial thing or another, and Sanzo glanced up at the sky darkly.

Hakkai leaned over the steering wheel, glancing over at the priest curiously.

"Something bothering you, Sanzo?" he asked, Sanzo shrugging.

"Nothing that doesn't usually bother me," he retorted, twitching as Gojyo and Goku's fight continued to grow increasingly louder. "Would you shut up back there!" Sanzo shouted, whirling around and smacking the two with his paper fan.

Goku winced as he rubbed his head, and Gojyo sighed irritably.

"Damn monk," he muttered, rubbing his head as he jumped out of the vehicle. "I don't go and hit people every time I'm pissed off."

Hakkai chuckled, opening the door and stepping out as well.

"You wouldn't, unless you want to get shot, now would you?" he replied, Gojyo making a face at the dark-haired demon.

"Ha, ha," he muttered, disappearing into the inn, Goku leaping out of the jeep as well, looking up at the sky.

"Looks like rain," he observed, his golden eyes wide as he blinked up at the dark clouds that were looming overhead.

Hakkai sighed, Hakuryu transforming back into his dragon form after the rest of the party had emptied out of the jeep.

"Well, I guess it's good we stopped when we did," he mused, wishing that it wouldn't rain.

The rain always reminded him of the darker moments of his life; the moments he'd rather not think about. Sanzo wasn't fond of the rain, either. Every time it rained, the blonde-haired priest grew colder than usual, and distant.

"_It's better for everyone when the sun is shining," _Hakkai thought to himself, smiling as Goku hurried past him, muttering something about food.

"Coming?" Hakkai asked, tilting his head as he noticed Sanzo still standing in the dirt lot.

Sanzo shrugged, slowly heading toward the inn.

"Of course I am," he retorted snappishly, a rumble of thunder rolling in the distance as he headed into the inn.

_Rain._

A few moments after the group had settled into the inn, the soft pitter-patter of rain was heard drumming against the roof. Sanzo glanced up at the window of the lobby, the rain streaking across the glass.

He narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"_What…? What happened here!"_

_A small boy glanced up at the group that had entered the room, tears streaming down his cheeks and blood splattered over his hands._

_"I…I couldn't save him."_

Sanzo stared out the window at the rain that was now pouring down outside, his arms folded across his chest. He'd taken off the Maten Scripture and his thick robe, and was holding a lit cigarette in his hands.

After dinner, he'd disappeared off to his room, intent not to be bothered by anyone for the rest of the evening.

_Whenever it rains, I want to be left alone. Perhaps just to wallow in memories of events that can't be changed…or maybe just to remind myself of who I am, and how I intend to live._

"Ten years…and the memory is still so fresh in my mind," The priest murmured, sitting down on the edge of the bed, smoke rising from the cigarette, giving the room a cloudy appearance.

* * *

Goku sighed, leaning over the wooden chair down in the restaurant, Gojyo smoking a cigarette beside him and Hakkai sipping a glass of sake. The monkey-demon glanced out the window, noticing the rain pouring down.

"It sure is coming down out there, isn't it?" he asked the others, Gojyo shrugging in indifference.

"Heh," The crimson-haired demon muttered in reply.

Hakkai sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," he replied calmly, his voice somewhat sad.

Goku felt restless as he stood up, trying to figure out what to do. The rain left everyone in a sour mood, leaving him with nothing to do, and no one to talk with. Irritably, he stood up and stretched, putting on a smile.

"Dinner was good, huh?" he asked the others, Hakkai nodding vaguely.

"Mm-hm," he agreed, petting Hakuryu gently as the dragon lounged on the table.

Goku sighed, seeing that the conversation wasn't going anywhere. He glanced up at the stairs, wondering what Sanzo was doing.

_He's probably just sitting up there and smoking again, _Goku thought to himself with a sigh, feeling a bit uneasy.

* * *

Sanzo's violet eyes were narrowed as he leaned against the frame of the window sill, his gaze still fixed on the rain outside. The room was silent, save for the murmuring of other guests moving around outside the door.

Suddenly, Sanzo tensed, glancing up at the woods that were just ahead of the inn. He narrowed his eyes, squinting to see through the misty rain who it was that was out there. He'd just sensed a huge wave of demon energy, flowing toward the inn.

"Demons on a rainy night," he muttered, reaching into his robes and pulling out his silver banishing gun. "Just what I don't need. How unfortunate for them."

Narrowing his eyes, the blonde-haired priest walked toward the door of his room and pulled it open, stepping out into the dimly-lit hallway. Quickly, he walked down the wooden stairs and into the restaurant, Goku glancing up as Sanzo passed by their table.

"Hey, Sanzo!" he greeted the priest cheerfully, his smile fading as he noticed Sanzo was heading for the door. "Where're you going?" Goku added curiously, narrowing his eyes as he tilted his head to the side.

Sanzo didn't reply, pulling the door open and stepping out into the rain, lightning streaking across the cloud sky as he did so. Hakkai and Gojyo glanced up as well as Goku clenched a fist, sprinting over to the door.

"Sanzo?" Goku called out to the priest, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Sanzo walk off toward the forest through the heavy rain, as if he couldn't hear the boy. "Hey, Sanzo?"

Hakkai sighed, glancing down at the table.

"Goku, I think it's best to just let Sanzo be," he explained, Goku gritting his teeth as a gust of wind blew outside, showering Goku with raindrops.

A moment later, the monkey-demon sprinted off after the blonde-haired priest, sloshing through the muddy grounds as he hurried toward the forest. The door to the inn slammed behind him as another gust of wind blew by, Gojyo shaking his head in exasperation.

"That stupid chimp," he sighed, lighting a cigarette and leaning back in his chair, letting the smoke rise in a cloud above him. "He just can't let anything be."

Hakkai chuckled slightly, a bit worried about how Sanzo would react to having Goku tag along. The dark-haired demon had tried on numerous occasions to make the priest happier on rainy days like this, to no avail.

_Although, _he added to himself. _Goku has been known to get through to Sanzo better than any of the rest of us…sometimes._

"You can hardly talk, Gojyo," Hakkai replied with a smile, pushing his plate back.

Gojyo grinned in a carefree way, looking up at the ceiling.

"Guess I can't," he replied calmly.

Hakkai glanced out the window, looking out at the woods where their two companions had just disappeared.

"But still, I do hope they're careful," he murmured. "I sense…"

Gojyo nodded.

"Me too," he replied. "But hey, it's Sanzo we're talking about. And the chimp. You couldn't kill them even if you wanted to, unfortunately."

Hakkai chuckled.

* * *

Sanzo narrowed his eyes, walking through the marshy forest paths, rain beating down on him. The priest didn't seem to care, however, as his gaze was set firmly ahead, his silver banishing gun in his hand.

_Normally I don't do things like this. We aren't demon-slayers or champions of justice, after all. But the way the aura is moving, it seems those demons are moving right toward this inn. Better to kill them now than to be disturbed later when they attack._

"…anzo!"

Sanzo gritted his teeth, Goku's voice carrying through the rain clearly and distinctly.

_Why is it that no matter where I go, I can always hear that monkey's voice so clearly?_

"Sanzo! Hey! Wait up!" Goku yelled, sprinting through the rain, his golden eyes worried.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes further, the monkey-demon catching up with him, slowing down slightly to match the priest's pace.

"Hey, where you going, Sanzo?" Goku asked, glancing up at him, still jogging to keep up as Sanzo continued forward.

"Nowhere you need to be," Sanzo retorted, making sure his gun was loaded and ready to fire.

Goku sighed, not ready to give up so easily.

"Come on, Sanzo. Just tell me," he pleaded.

"Just shut up and leave me alone," Sanzo snapped in reply, halting and glaring down at him. "Why can't you just get that through that thick head of yours?"

Goku stood his ground, biting his lip.

"Why do you always get this way whenever it rains!" Goku demanded in reply, branches overhead rustling as the rain continued to pour down on the two. "I just want to help!"

"Well I don't want it," Sanzo snapped back, glancing up at something sharp and fast shot into the ground beside him, the priest moving aside only just in time to dodge.

Goku gasped, looking up to see several dark figures leap down at them, long spear-like weapons in their hands, their ears pointed upward, distinguishing them as demons. Goku gulped and leapt backward, Sanzo shooting at one of the demons as he jumped out of the way as well, one of them swinging their spear toward the priest.

"Damn it!" Goku cursed, summoning his pink staff out of thin air, clutching it tightly. "Where did these guys come from!"

Sanzo growled as the demon he shot at dodged, seeming to disappear and reappear behind him. The Sanzo priest turned around, shooting at the demon point-blank and hitting his mark, the demon letting out a howl of pain before vanishing.

"Die, demon traitor!" One of the other demons of the forest yelling, lunging at Goku, who promptly blocked the spear-blow with his pink staff, tightening his grip on the handle as he forced the demon back.

"Not likely, you jerk!" Goku declared, leaping into the air and bringing his staff crashing down on the head of his attacker. "Take that!"

_Rain and demons_

Sanzo hit another demon over the head and then shot them, kicking them out of the way before turning to deal with another, his purple eyes narrowed as he fought. Goku grinned in success at having vanquished one and turned around to face his next opponent.

However, as the monkey demon turned, he came face to face with an armed demon, one of the sharp spears suddenly plunging straight through Goku, his golden eyes widening in shock. Sanzo glanced over at the scene out of the corner of his eye as he shot another demon, his eyebrows going up.

"Die!" The demon hissed as he pulled his spear back out again, splattering the front of his clothes with blood, Goku still frozen in shock as the demon prepared to attack again.

Sanzo gritted his teeth, turning and shooting the demon who had attacked Goku, the monkey-demon falling to his knees, clutching the wound in his chest. Goku coughed, dizzy as he felt the blood on his hands mingle with the rainwater.

_"I…I couldn't save him!"_

"Goku, you idiot!" Sanzo shouted, making his way toward the younger demon, shooting several more demons as they appeared from the shadows, all clutching spears as well. "Get up!"

Goku dug his staff into the soggy ground, trying to push himself up again. Sanzo growled as more and more demons advanced on him, much more quickly and in greater numbers than before. Irritated, he dodged a blow from behind him and shot two demons before reaching Goku.

Goku pushed himself up, wavering as he leaned on his pink staff, Sanzo glancing down at him as he reloaded his banishing gun, the demons heading toward them, closing in all around them.

"Sanzo…?" Goku asked, glancing up at him, the priest snapping his gun back into place and starting to mow back the demons again.

Sanzo gritted his teeth, trying to formulate an escape plan in his mind. If they demons kept closing in like that, there would be only one way out.

_And that would be through them._

"When I say so, run to your left," Sanzo ordered, narrowing his eyes as he continued to shoot at the demons.

Goku nodded slowly, trying to get his balance, the wound in his chest bleeding heavily.

"Uh-huh…" he murmured, the priest eyeing the oncoming demons.

_"You just continue to be strong in body and soul, Priest Genjo Sanzo."_

Sanzo clenched a fist at his side, getting ready as the demons chuckled, eager to close in and kill the Sanzo Priest.

"Now!" Sanzo shouted, shooting several times in succession toward the left group of demons, nailing them as he and Goku took off in that direction, Goku trying his best to dodge the onslaught of spears.

Sanzo growled, grabbing Goku's hand with his free one, pulling the demon ahead as they ran, the bloodthirsty demons right behind them. The two continued to run for what seemed like ages, the demons in hot pursuit. After nearly twenty minutes, Sanzo suddenly jerked Goku off the path and through a clump of bushes, the skidding down a muddy hill onto a lower path.

Goku winced as Sanzo's gun knocked against his chest-wound, the two sliding to a halt at the bottom of the hill, sprawled over another forest path. Sanzo pulled away from the demon, sitting up, panting from having run for so long.

Sanzo caught his breath, glancing down at his robes, which were heavily stained, both with blood and the mud. Goku gritted his teeth, his staff vanishing as the demon pushed himself up in the mud, still clutching the gash in his chest.

"Man…that…was close…" Goku panted, feeling himself get weaker. "Damn it. I…never get hit…" he winced, eyeing his chest.

Sanzo huffed, standing up shakily, gaining his balance before starting forward down the muddy path.

"Come on," he demanded, Goku glancing up wearily. "We're going back to the inn."

Goku nodded slowly, still a bit taken back as he struggled to his feet, hurrying as best he could after the priest.

"Yeah…" he agreed, glancing up at Sanzo as they walked through the rain together.

* * *

It seemed like nearly an hour had passed, the storm only growing worse and the rain beating down harder as Sanzo and Goku walked through the mud and rain. Goku sighed, trudging forward, feeling his vision getting blurry.

Sanzo had a fist clenched at his side, sensing the demon was tiring quickly. Goku staggered, slipping in the mud and falling to the ground, wincing. Immediately, he started to push himself back up, but slipped again, finding that he didn't have the strength.

Sanzo sighed, walking back over to the demon and glancing down at him, Goku blinking wearily up at him in the rain.

"Sanzo…" Goku started, the priest sighing, wincing slightly as he reached down and pulled the monkey-demon up, slinging his arms over his shoulders and lifting him up.

"You know…" Sanzo muttered grumpily, starting forward in the rain again, carrying Goku along with him. "You're a real pain in the ass."

Goku smiled slightly, even though he felt weak and sore. The Sanzo he knew was starting to show through again. After a few minutes, the monkey demon felt himself fade into unconsciousness, leaning against the blonde-haired priest's shoulder.

* * *

"Full house."

Gojyo growled, tossing his cards down onto the table.

"Damn it! I can never beat you…and this is my _job_, too!" The crimson-haired demon sighed irritably, Hakkai chuckling as he collected the cards and shuffled the deck again, the two still sitting at the table in the restaurant.

"Yes, well, like I've said before, I just have a knack for these kinds of games," Hakkai replied with a smile, hesitating before dealing the next round, glancing out the window.

The rain was still coming down hard outside, water streaming across the windowpanes. Hakuryu chirped worriedly on Hakkai's shoulder, lowering his head.

"Do you think we should…?" Hakkai started, glancing over at his companion.

Gojyo shrugged, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table, smoke rising into the air in a thin stream.

"It has been a while," he agreed. "But then again, it's been awfully nice without Goku and Sanzo around…"

Hakkai chuckled, standing up, Hakuryu fluttering his wings.

"Come on," he declared, sighing with a smile. "I only wish we'd remembered rain coats."

* * *

Sanzo narrowed his eyes, trudging forward, the rain beating down in sheets upon him as he started to wonder if he'd gotten lost somewhere in the thick woods. On his back, Goku's body was seeming to become heavier and heavier with every step.

_I vowed never again to care for someone so much, that I couldn't bear to lose them. What do I call this, then? Pity?_

The priest sighed, deciding to rationalize his actions later. As his vision became slightly foggy, Sanzo lost his footing, slipping in the mud as well, sliding partway into a ditch by the side of the path and coming to stop near an old tree.

_"…continue to be strong in body and soul, Priest Genjo Sanzo."_

_But…I'm not strong._

Lightning flickered across the sky as Sanzo winced, pushing Goku off his shoulders, putting a hand to a gash in his own stomach. He remembered how when he and Goku had been running through the group of demons, one of their spears had hit the priest as they'd passed.

Sighing, Sanzo leaned back against the wet grass near the tree, panting.

_"But that's not the same as being weak, is it?"_

Hakkai's response echoed through Sanzo's mind as he eyed Goku, who was lying beside him, curled up slightly. He could see the gash in the demon's chest, which was still bleeding heavily, having stained the front of Goku's clothes crimson.

_Does it matter? I'm not strong _**_enough_**

"Damn it…" Sanzo murmured, closing his eyes and letting the rain pour down on him, the icy drops splashing against his already soaked body.

_When it comes down to it, am I ever?_

Several moments passed in silence. Sanzo took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh. There was a rustling sound beside him, and the priest opened his eyes and glanced to his side.

Goku shuddered, blinking as he looked up at Sanzo, his vision slightly blurred and his chest stinging painfully.

"San…zo?" he asked uncertainly, moving toward the priest.

Sanzo growled with as much emotion as he could muster, panting.

"Shut up," he snapped back wearily.

Goku's vision focused, biting his lip as he saw that both he and Sanzo were still in the forest.

"Hey, you're hurt too!" he cried, trying to push himself up again. "Ow…damn…" he cursed, sinking back into the mud.

"Quit moving around," Sanzo muttered after a moment, closing his eyes again. "You're just making it worse."

Goku bit his lip, looking over at the blonde-haired priest, unable to muster the strength to try pulling himself up again.

"_Did those demons catch up with us again while I was asleep?" _Goku thought to himself, wondering how Sanzo had gotten injured.

"Are you…okay?" he asked after a moment.

Sanzo huffed in reply.

"Didn't I tell you to…shut up?" he asked, feeling himself growing weaker.

Goku clenched a fist.

"I'm just asking!" he muttered back, pushing himself upward, off-balance. "We gotta…get back to the inn!"

Goku stumbled toward his companion, falling forward and landing overtop of the priest, Sanzo too weak to shove him off. The monkey-demon bit his lip, feeling completely helpless.

"It doesn't matter," Sanzo muttered, his blonde bangs matted against his forehead with the rainwater, Goku feeling angry tears prickle at his eyes. "You wouldn't die…even if I killed you."

_Goku will survive. He can't die._

Goku shivered in the rain.

"I'm talking…about you!" he retorted, his ear pressed against Sanzo's chest, the priest's heartbeat thudding in his ears.

Sanzo didn't reply, the rain starting to let up slightly, the storm slowly fading into a gentle shower.

_At least if I die first…I won't have to feel it again._

"Shut up, you stupid…monkey…" Sanzo murmured, his eyes closing as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_The pain. The bitterness. The guilt._

Goku bit his lip as the priest trailed off.

_Free of everything, you are bound by nothing. That's why I strove to never attach myself to anyone or anything. If there was no one I cared for, then there was no one whose death would hurt me that way again. That's why…_

"Sanzo…?" Goku asked, a note of worry in his weary voice. "Sanzo?"

Goku weakly tried to lift himself up, but found that he couldn't. A tear rolled down his cheek as he lay across Sanzo, the heartbeat still ringing through his foggy mind. He could feel sleep overtaking him as well, as much as he didn't want it to.

_I can't reach…_

_It's right in front of me, and again…I can't reach it…_

Goku clenched a fist at his side as he faded away into a deep sleep. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the gentle shower rained down upon the two injured companions.

* * *

_I couldn't save him._

_I'm not strong._

_I can never let myself care for someone again._

_"You can't die."_

_"But I'm talking about you!"_

_You can't die…_

Sanzo winced, his eyes slowly opening as he returned to consciousness, sunlight streaming in through the window near his bed. The priest sighed, glancing the bedroom, recognizing it as the one from the inn they'd stopped at the night before.

_But that was before…_

The priest pulled himself upright in bed, wincing as he put a hand to the wound in his stomach, which had been bandaged up tightly. Before Sanzo had time to think, the door opened and he glanced up to see Hakkai standing in the doorway.

"Oh, so you're finally awake," The dark-haired demon greeted him cheerfully, smiling. "I'm glad."

Sanzo stared blankly at Hakkai for a moment, trying to recall what had happened.

_The storm…and I went out to stop those demons heading toward the inn. Then Goku followed…_

"Now see? This is why you shouldn't go running off in the middle of the night in a storm," Hakkai scolded playfully, leaning against the wall as he watched the priest.

"Heh," Sanzo murmured in reply.

Hakkai titled his head to the side, eyeing the blonde-haired man curiously.

"We found you and Goku lying out in the middle of the woods yesterday," he explained, Sanzo narrowing his eyes. "Gojyo and I took out a lot of demons while we were at it, too. They must have been the ones that attacked you two."

Sanzo nodded slowly, piecing together the events of the night in the rain.

"I see," he muttered indifferently, taking Hakkai's cheerful attitude to mean that Goku was all right as well.

_Although, sometimes it's hard to tell._

Hakkai smiled, knowing what Sanzo was thinking.

_He always acts this way, _Hakkai thought to himself, remembering a similar incident a few weeks back.

"I know you're worried about Goku," he accused. "He's fine."

Sanzo didn't let his indifferent mask slip.

"That monkey never dies," he retorted, staring out the window, drops of rain dripping off the roof from the storm the night before.

"Indeed," Hakkai replied with a smile, glancing out the window as the field behind the inn, the woods not far off in the distance. "Although everyone seems to have a bit of luck on their side in these encounters. Maybe Gojyo's cockroach lifeline is rubbing off on all of us," he suggested with a laugh.

Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"I hope not," he muttered, not wanting to be influenced by anything of Gojyo's.

_I knew it. But for a second last night…was I worried?_

* * *

Goku yawned, sitting up in bed, rubbing his golden eyes sleepily. His chest felt sore, although he couldn't quite remember what from. Wearily, he glanced around the room.

"Finally up, you stupid monkey?" Came a sharp, familiar voice.

Goku's eyes opened all the way, twitching at being called a monkey.

"Can it, water-sprite!" he retorted, glaring at Gojyo, who was leaning on the end of the bed, staring Goku in the face. "Is it breakfast-time yet?" he added, noticing the sun was already up.

Gojyo let out a sigh of exasperation as he straightened up, putting a hand to his head.

"My word…you are the only being _alive _who would ask if breakfast was ready after you've been stabbed through," The crimson-haired demon accused, Goku turning slightly pink.

"Well, sorry!" The monkey-demon shouted back, clenching a fist overtop of the covers. "Oh yeah! What happened to Sanzo!"

Gojyo snickered, leaning back in a chair near the bed.

"Well, you can't care all that much, if Sanzo's second to breakfast…" he declared airily.

"Just tell me!" Goku shouted back angrily, Gojyo laughing at his own cruelty.

"Yeah, yeah, the monk's all in one piece," he replied, waving his hand casually. "Sheesh, you're uptight."

Goku sighed relief, the images from the night before having just come back to mind. The monkey demon sighed, slumping forward, feeling miserable. He'd gone out in the rain that night to see if he could get through to Sanzo, but instead he only ended up getting both of them hurt.

_I should have been more on my guard! I never get hit!_

Gojyo raised an eyebrow, his grin fading slightly.

"What's up with you?" he inquired, putting a hand to his hip.

"I'm…such an idiot," Goku muttered to himself, Gojyo sighing again, smacking the monkey over the head.

Goku yelled, glaring up at the half-breed.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" he demanded, wishing that he'd woken up to Hakkai and _not _Gojyo. "I'm injured, you pervy water-sprite!"

Gojyo shrugged, pulling out his lighter and lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, I know," he replied casually. "I was just knocking some sense into you."

Goku blinked, staring at the crimson-haired man for a moment.

_But…I did get the Sanzo I knew to show through in the rain for a second. Kinda like a ray of the sun peeking through the clouds during a storm._

Goku suddenly giggled, Gojyo raising an eyebrow at him.

"Now what is so damn funny?" he demanded, gritting his teeth as he tucked his lighter away.

"Nothing," Goku replied, grinning as he leaned back into the pillow, sighing. "I just thought of something funny, that's all."

_Sanzo's like the sun. That's kinda fitting._

Gojyo shook his head with a sigh, walking out of the room and down the hallway.

"What an idiot…" he muttered to himself, wondering what Goku had thought of that was so funny. "Ah, well. Who really cares?" he added to himself with a carefree smile.

_The sun is out from behind the clouds again._

* * *

The End. I hope you all enjoyed it! (The last phrase is meant to be taken two ways, obviously.) ;-) Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story. Check my profile again soon for more anime-themed fics! Thank you for reading. 


End file.
